List of unused Autobots and Decepticons
A list of all the cybertronian that were originally supposed to appear in Dee Dee and the Man/and Kevin's Movie, but was cut from it. Autobots Larnuu the teeth guy (Frank Welker) Larnuu is the mini robot from IBionicle Standoff He saying Huh? Tulip (Ashley Johnson) Tulip Steward is the teenage girl in Infinity Train Victor (Dave Pender) unamed of Victor and Valentino Fozzie Bear (Dave Pender) He's said: Not the direction I thought this was headed. Frog Frog is a main character of Word World. He has uppercase letters. T.rex T.rex is unknown of Dinosaur bones by bob barner. Abby-Cadabby monster in Tiggle Winks James P. Sullivan James Phil Sullivan, or Sulley for short, is the main protagonist in Disney and Pixar's 2001 film, Monsters, Inc., and is the deuteragonist, in its 2013 prequel, Monsters University. He is voiced by John Goodman. Mike Wazowski Michael "Mike" Wazowski is one of the central characters and the deuteragonist in Disney and Pixar's 2001 film, Monsters, Inc., and is the main protagonist, in its 2013 prequel, Monsters University. He is voiced by Billy Crystal. Nanny (Smurfette) A girl smurf turn into a old lady smurf who was created by the wizard Gargamel. As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfette can harness and release energy due to the fact that she, herself, is made of magical components. Due this she is also unsusceptible to magical attacks (ex: when gargamel tried to throw one of his 'freeze balls' at her during his invasion, rather than being frozen, she absorbed the magic it was made of). Gargamel agrees, but as with the Smurfy Thing Finder Smurfette absorbs the magical energy, and with help from Hefty and Brainy is able to defeat Gargamel and return the magic to her friends. When their find the a lifeless lump of clay and devised a trick to save him by letting an eagle carry a lifeless lump of clay the to safety, The eagle then carried Smurfette to Alpha trion so that she would be raised, after days of wandering, she found the autobots land, revives her, meet her infant Zeus and blessed with the strength to stand up to Cronos. And being killed died for Titanomachy, in 65 million years ago, after giving birth, an baby little cybertronian smurf. Lumpy (Daniel Davies) Lumpy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. Wilhelmina "Mina" Harper Wilhelmina "Mina" Harper (Tara Strong, originally played by Ashley Johnson): A 7-year-old girl with thick long red hair in a ponytail and red clothes. She likes to go to school and to play with her toys, and she doesn't get along with her sister Lucy. She meets Vlad one night and they become best friends. At school, Nick the school bully picks on her. The squeamish Martha is probably her only human friend. Mina knows how to cook, but unfortunately for Vlad, doesn't know that vampires find garlic hazardous. Lucy and Mina's mother is also inexplicably never seen or mentioned in any of the episodes. The Darker best (the killer best) Off Colored Off colored is and autobots team Strong Women Aisling Sally Smurfette Strong Arm Lerone Cliff chomper Unamed characters Decepticons Kevin's Mutations Omniverse During Weapon XI: Part 2, Kevin touched the Omnitrix symbol on Ben to turn into this most recent mutation. Kevin then battled Swampfire and was shown to use Ball Weevil's plasma balls and Feedback's energy absorption. However, Ben exploited a weakness in this mutation by kicking Kevin's Crashhopper legs and knocking him down. However, Ben was caught by Helen and Kevin brought Ben to Servantis. Servantis then explained he built a device that was going to be used to destroy Ben and the Omntrix at the same time. Kevin, before he could put Ben inside, drops Ben and then grabs Servantis. Kevin then headbutts Servantis destroying his loyalty neuro-matrix and locks out Servantis from the Amalgam Kids' minds forever. Kevin uses Feedback's abilities to give back the memories to the Amalgam Kids and reveals to Ben that he did that to get in close with Servantis. Kevin then turns back to normal showing his complete control over this mutation. Grumpy Bear Grumpy Bear is a mutant bear in Law & Ogre. Red Girl She being spoofed alongside with Fantastic Mr. Fox. Giant Potato head girl unamed Kat the alien teeth cat A mutant Cat Decepticons is in Kid vs. Kat Shorts Two-Headed Sixshot A mutant robot is made by The Overlord. Mega Robot (Crazy Frog) A created a robots and machines to control by The Overlord Laser Monsters Unknown Decepticons Rampage (Bitch Pudding) Season of the Bitch... Pudding SixSix in ben 10 2016 Purple Dinosaur DashieXpCategory:Heroes and Villans Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Nicktoons Category:Heroes Category:Villain Category:Lists Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Formerly Characters Category:Autobot group Category:Decepticons Subgroups Category:Deceased